A Dragon's Tale
By: Silverwhisker. Prologue: Quartz wrapped her tail around her egg. "So precious....Blood of a Lung...." she murmured. Emerald nudged her. "My beloved...It a miracle. My father was a pure Lung, now, our egg has the blood of a Lung too..." murmured Emerald. Quartz smiled, and nudged Emerald. "Can't wait for it to hatch," she sighed. Emerald rolled his eyes. "You laid it a moon ago! It won't hatch until about another moon...." muttered Emerald. Quartz rolled her eyes. "You never know..." she murmured, smiling at the bright pink egg. Emerald smiled, and nodded. He padded outside. "Perhaps it could be the future King or Queen of the Silent Forest Tribe...." he murmured out-loud. Chapter 1, Hatchling: Quartz gasped as her egg rolled around. "E-Emerald, come quick!" she gasped. The small Hatchling, Falcon, bounced around. "My new friend!" he squealed. Emerald bounded over to Quartz, the handsome green dragon was excited. "Great, its hatching!" he shouted happily. Quartz rapped her pale gray tail around her mate's talons. "your going to stay and wait for it to hatch, right?" she growled. Emerald nodded. "Course i am, its going to be one of the best days!" growled the green eastern. "Emerald, when i layed the egg, you didn't stay." growled Quartz. Emerald jumped. "I...er..had a patrol!" growled Emerald. Quartz smiled as the egg hatched, and a white eastern she-dragon popped out of it. Her creamy chest heaving. "I'll call her Daylina..." murmured Quartz. Emerald smiled. "I like the name...." he murmured. Falcon bounced. "Me too, Me too!" he wailed happily. Daylina sniffed him curiously. Falcon smiled, and sniffed her back as if to say: Welcome! Barba gave a sharp glare at her son. "Falcon, keep to yourself, she just hatched!" she scolded. Quartz smiled. "He needs to be more adventurous, Barba!" sighed Quartz. Falcon twitched his tail irritably. "Lets just sleep." sighed Emerald. Quartz nodded, and Emerald padded to the Full Wings' den. The rest of the dragons fell asleep. "Come on, one more time, Daylina!" cried Falcon. Daylina sighed. "But it hurts!" she complained. "Your going to have to learn to fly sometime!" muttered Falcon. Barba hissed. "Stop it, Falcon! She can easily get hurt!" growled Barba. Falcon rolled his eyes. "She's st-" he was cut off by Daylina. "I'm not weak!" she wailed as she leaped into the air. "D-don't Daylina!" wailed Quartz. Daylina was already in the air, and she plumted to the ground. Emerald ran to where Daylina would drop, so he could catch her. Falcon smiled. Daylina was flying with ease. "F-Falcon, don't do something like that again! Daylina will tell you when she's ready to fly!" growled Barba. Falcon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Daylina's strong! She's going to be the best dragon in the Silent Forest Tribe!" shouted Falcon. Daylina smiled, and flew down to him. She nudged him. "Lets fly around!" she squealed. Falcon nodded, and the two raced off. Chapter 2, In Trouble: The two were already halfwings. Falcon leaped onto Daylina. She pushed him off, and hit him with her tail. He fell on the ground, and Daylina pinned him. "Great, Daylina!" cried Emerald. Daylina smiled. She was happy to have her father as her mentor. Falcon sighed. "If only...You paid attention!" he hissed, pushing off Daylina, and leaping into the air. He flew down quick, and hit her hard onto the ground. Daylina squeaked in suprise. "wow!" she squealed happily. Falcon smiled. "You're really strong, Falcon..." murmured Daylina. Falcon blushed as he lost his balance, and touch his nose to her's. He shook his head, and put it up high. "Yyyep, c-course I am!" he growled playfully. Daylina smiled, and licked his nose. she shoved him off. "Pay attention, Falcon1" she mocked. Daylina lashed her tail playfully, and they leaped at each other. The two tussled together for awhile, and then separated. Falcon sighed, and stretched. "Well, i gotta go..er..hunt." muttered Falcon. He padded away Daylina paced around at camp. Falcon had been gone for over an hour. She decided to look for him. She bounded outside of camp. She was down low in the ferns when something hit her side hard, knocking her over. "Hey!" she hissed. She noticed it was Falcon. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he demanded. "Looking for you." murmured Daylina. He sighed. "I-I'll come back with you now." he sighed. Falcon's talons where wet and sticky, and....warm. She didn't see what it was that he left on her when he touched her. She looked at her side. It was blood. The next day, Falcon left again. Daylina followed, but this time, she flew above him. She didn't have wings, cause she was in Eastern, so she didn't have to worry about noise from her wings flapping. She watched Falcon, eyes wide with interest. He crouched low, like he was stalking prey. But the "prey" he was stalking was no prey, it was a dragon.(Will Finish) Category:Silverwhisker's Pages Category:Fanfiction